Broken Family
by LovelyGucci
Summary: Mikey loves his family more than anything, but he can't help but feel like something is missing. Maybe a feminine touch in the lair or something? After saving a little girl one night, he becomes intrigued by her and her little family that too seems to be broken. Now all he wants is to be a part of it.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Turtles or anything in that world!**

**A/N: So, here I am with another story. It's going to be a short one and it hit me while watching Lilo and Stitch. I love the relationship between Lilo and Nani so if it seems familiar, that's why. Also, this takes place during the amazing 2012 series. It's before season 3 as well. I hope you like it! Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Michelangelo sighed in content as the scene unfolded on the television screen. After lots of arguing and almost losing his family, the main character of the TV movie had a heartfelt reunion with his parents and they lived happily ever after. Mikey loved watching sappy movies like these, even though he would never admit it to his brothers. He would pretend he was in the main character's shoes and would reunite with his father and mother. He didn't need to pretend to have a father, since he had one in Master Splinter…but he didn't have a mom, and he couldn't help but want for one. He loved his Sensei and his brothers, without a doubt, but from what he had seen on the small screen, there were some things that a mother was supposed to do for her son that Mikey would never be able to experience. And all joking aside, an old, empty canister of mutagen wasn't going to cut it.

"What is troubling you, Michelangelo?" came Splinter's voice.

Mikey blinked and realized the credits had been rolling the whole time. He tried to look nonchalant about his musings but Splinter could see through it.

"Please, tell me, my son," Splinter encouraged.

Mikey sighed. He was really glad his brothers were asleep so they wouldn't have to hear what he had been thinking for a while now. It wasn't that he didn't trust Leo, Donnie, or Raph, but he didn't think that they all thought the same thing when it came to the lack of femininity in the lair. Sure, there was April, but with the way Donnie felt about her, she wasn't even a sister figure to them. Just a friend.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sensei, but sometimes I wish we had a mom," Mikey confided. "I've seen all these shows on TV and they look so happy with a mom and dad together. I can't help but feel like there's something missing in our family."

Splinter frowned. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Michelangelo."

Mikey grinned. "You know Sensei, I can always make you a account. Apparently online dating is the new thing."

Splinter didn't respond. Instead he placed a claw on Mikey's head in a comforting manner and pet him affectionately. "Go to bed my son."

Mikey obeyed but he was sure Splinter would bring the subject up again after he had meditated on the situation. He knew it was a big deal but he wasn't going to pretend that his family wasn't broken. They didn't have a mother and Karai refused to believe that she was Splinter's daughter- which Mikey knew hurt his Sensei. He would dwell in silence for now since his brothers had more important things to worry about; like stopping the Shredder and the Kraang. That would always be their first priority- being the awesome New York superheroes that they were, and all.

It took Mikey a long time to fall asleep and even then he slept fretfully.

* * *

><p>"Aww, she's so cute! Can we keep her?" Michelangelo exclaimed. His blue eyes shone excitedly behind his orange mask as he gazed down at the little girl they had just saved from some thugs on the roof. She looked to be about six years old, with long brown hair in a ponytail and big brown eyes to match.<p>

Mikey's older brother Raphael came up from behind him and smacked him on the back of his head. "Idiot, we can't keep a little girl! We have to take her back home!"

"Besides Mikey, she's probably scared of us. We shouldn't have let her see us," Donatello explained.

Mikey ignored his brother and took tentative steps closer to the little girl. She didn't look the least bit worried to be around them and Mikey took that to be a good sign. He crouched in front of her and put the cutest face he could muster to show that he was friendly. Before he could say anything, she asked, "Are you aliens?"

Mikey laughed. "No way! We're so much cooler than aliens! We're mutant ninja turtles!"

The girl's eyes shone with excitement. "Wow! That's so cool! Can we be friends? I don't have any human friends…no one seems to like me…"

Michelangelo actually felt sad hearing that come from this girl. She was adorable and she wasn't scared of them in the slightest. "How can no one like you? You're the coolest human girl I've ever met!"

She smiled. "I'm Sophia."

"Hi Soph, I'm Mikey. Do you like pizza?"

"I love pizza!"

Before their conversation could continue, the door that led to the roof- where they had saved Sophia- opened, and a young woman walked out with a tear-stained face. Her eyes rested on Sophia and she seemed very relieved…until she noticed the turtles standing near her. She immediately screamed and ran to stand in front of the little girl, as if protecting her.

"Get away from her!" she screamed.

"C'mon," Leo mumbled. "Let's go." Donnie and Raph retreated with him but Mikey stayed put.

"We weren't going to hurt her," Mikey explained. "We just saved her!"

The young woman blinked in confusion but didn't move.

Sophia shoved the young woman away looking angry now. She bounded towards Mikey and stood in front of him to show that he meant no harm. "You rotten sister! Mikey's my friend!"

The woman glared. "Sophia, you don't know what _it _is. Get inside. I'm just trying to protect you!"

Sophia crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her older sister. "You never listen to anything I have to say! Mikey is my friend! He's my only friend!"

The older girl wasn't having any of it. "Sophia, I just came to check on you and you weren't in your room. I had no idea what happened to you and it scared me. I am responsible for you now. You can't just go and do as you please whenever you want to. Now, get inside. I can't even look at you right now."

"Why do you keep me around if you can't stand me?"

There was no response. Just deep calming breaths from the other girl as Sophia marched straight inside. Soon she followed and Mikey was left on the rooftops by himself. He had to admit that that was an odd interaction, even by his standards. Mikey knew that he shouldn't have followed them to see where they lived, but he couldn't help it. This little family intrigued him. Simple as that.

A few nights later he was still following them, always staying out of sight so they had no idea he was there. He was surprised to see that the young woman he had seen was taking care of her sister there in her apartment. They didn't seem to have parents which enthralled him even more. They didn't argue as much as they had on the roof those few nights ago, and Mikey was glad to see that. If they were all they had, then they shouldn't be fighting.

This night, the two had just arrived at the apartment, the older girl holding a bag of Chinese food for dinner with Sophia following happily behind her. They were completely oblivious to his presence…until Mikey slipped and smashed his face against the window causing a loud thud.

"Ugh…" he mumbled, rubbing his sore cheek. "That really hurt…"

The window was opened quickly and he was now face to face with the older girl. Her hazel eyes were wide in surprise but she didn't scream. "You? What are you…?"

Mikey threw his hands up in front of him, as if apologizing frantically. "I'm sorry! I'm not trying to be creepy or anything! I just- uh…" Mikey stopped short, realizing that he really didn't have a reason for stalking them. He was just curious.

Sophia appeared at the window. "Mikey! You're here! Have dinner with us!" She held out a small hand to take his and she led him inside. Mikey awkwardly followed, all too aware that the other girl was staring him down.

"I really don't mean any harm…" he tried weakly.

"If you do anything to hurt my sister…" she said threateningly.

Mikey shook his head quickly. "Never! That's not me, dudette!"

The girl looked like she was going to smile but quickly recovered. She cleared her throat and then took a seat next to him. "My name's Rose. And if you're not going to hurt us, what do you want?"

"Uh…well…" Mikey scratched the side of his head unable to come up with a response to her question. "I guess I just like your little family." He hadn't expected to answer so honestly. When Rose looked surprised, he instantly regretted it. He should have just left them alone.

"We are pretty broken, aren't we?" Rose asked. She served a plate of food for Sophia and for Mikey before settling on the couch again. "Our parents died last year and since we don't have any other family, Sophia fell into my care. I'm glad I just finished school first so that I can provide for her."

Mikey frowned. "Whoa…that sounds rough."

Rose nodded. "It's not easy. But I love my sister and I'll take care of her, no matter what." She ruffled her younger sister's hair affectionately to prove her point. "Do you have any family?" As soon as the question left her mouth, she gave him an apologetic look. Mikey realized she wouldn't be sure he would have a family, being what he was. "Sorry…"

"It's cool. I've got three brothers. I'm the youngest. And then there's my father, Master Splinter."

Sophia nodded excitedly. "They were awesome Rosie! But Mikey was my favorite."

"Aw, you're my fave too, Soph," Mikey said. He scooped up Sophia in his arms and gave her a big hug. The little girl giggled against him.

Michelangelo could see Rose watching them curiously, but with a smile on her face. Maybe that was a good sign.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Mikey, honey, don't your brothers wonder where you go every night?" Rose asked. Michelangelo had been visiting Rose and Sophia every day for weeks now. Rose was hesitant at first, but he could tell he was growing on her. He was always welcome now and he was starting to feel like he was a part of their small family. The most surprising part of it all was that Mikey actually found food that he liked almost as much as pizza. Almost. Rose was a pretty good cook and she loved to treat Mikey when he reacted so enthusiastically.

"They don't even notice that I'm gone," Mikey said dejectedly. "Raph just spends his time with Casey, Donnie obsesses over April, and Leo only thinks about Karai or training."

Rose wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulder and brought him closer to her in a hug. Since Mikey was only used to being around his brothers, he loved the affection that Rose showed for her. If Mikey tried hugging Raph or Donnie or even Leo, they would tell him to 'leave them alone' or to 'knock it off'. Sometimes, Michelangelo just wanted a hug. And Rose and Sophia were always there to give him one.

"I'm sure that's not the case," Rose reassured him. "They're your brothers. They love you."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Mikey asked jokingly.

Rose grinned. "You know we love having you here. You are always welcome. Soph loves you."

Mikey gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. "What about you?"

"Of course I do!" She kissed him on the cheek to affirm this. "If I didn't, you wouldn't be in my apartment. Just saying."

It was this kind of attention that Mikey had been craving for so long. Mikey was the baby of the family with his brothers and Splinter but they treated him like the annoying kid brother that no one wanted around. With Sophia and Rose, they were never bothered with him around. They loved having him over just as much as he loved being there with them.

When Mikey returned to the sewers later that night, he snuck as quietly as he could into his bedroom as to not wake anyone up. He knew his family would be mad at him for breaking the rules and sneaking off to be around other humans, but he couldn't stop himself. He almost regretted his actions when he saw Raphael sitting on his bed when he entered, however.

"Where exactly have you been all night, little brother?" Raph asked. His green eyes were squinted in suspicion as he watched the younger turtle look away innocently. "We had some Purple Dragons to squash and you were M.I.A."

Mikey tried to shrug nonchalantly but he could tell that Raph wasn't fooled. "Oh you know, just hanging around, dude. No big deal."

Raph stood up; his frowning was more evident now. "You left us hanging to pretty much do_ nothing_?" He punched his younger brother's arm. "Not cool, Michelangelo."

Mikey was ready to retort when Leo and Donatello burst into his room as well. He swallowed down his comment when he saw the look on their faces. They weren't pleased at all and it was completely unnerving.

"Michelangelo, where have you been?" Leonardo asked sternly. He crossed his muscled arms tightly over his plastron and gave Mikey the icy stare down. "You can't just disappear on us like that. I am responsible for you! I need to know where you go at night!"

Mikey was sulking now. "No, you don't."

"What was that?" Leonardo was growing angry now.

"Nothing…" Mikey grumbled.

Leo pointed a stern finger towards his youngest brother. "Enough with the attitude, Mikey. You think you're being clever but we've noticed your disappearances lately."

Raph chimed in, "You better come clean before we let Sensei know what you've been up to."

Mikey really didn't want to let them know about how he had been spending weeks with Rose and Sophia. They just wouldn't understand and he was afraid they would make him stop visiting them. He couldn't let that happen. But when he looked at his brothers, he knew he had no choice. "I've been with some…friends…" he said cryptically.

Raphael scoffed. "You don't have any friends. Where were you really?"

"No, really, dudes," Mikey said. "Remember that little girl we saved like a month ago? Well, her sister welcomed me into her home and they've accepted me as part of their family. It's awesome, man, like having a mom. She takes good care of me."

His brothers stared at him incredulously. It was Donnie who spoke first. "You're kidding, right?"

Mikey wasn't happy now. "I'm being serious. See, this is why I like being around Rosie. She understands me." He made to get up, probably to Rose's place again, he wasn't sure, but Leo stood in his way.

"You're not going anywhere, Mikey. If you really are spending time with humans, then you're putting them in danger. You know that."

"What about April? We hang out with her all the time!"

Donnie answered, "April's training to be a kunoichi. She can defend herself."

"We have Casey and April already. Why do you need more human friends?" Raph inquired.

Mikey sighed. "You guys just don't understand. Maybe if you met them yourselves, you'd love them too."

"No, Mikey, you need to drop this. It's for the best," Leo said finally. He then left the room, followed by Donnie and then Raph. Now, frustrated, Mikey slammed his door shut and threw his pillow against it. They reacted exactly how he expected. He knew they wouldn't understand how he felt about Rose and Sophia. He knew one thing for sure, though. He wouldn't stop seeing them, no matter what they said.


End file.
